The Other Magic
by harrylova01
Summary: This is about how Harry finds out more about the magical world. He also falls in love with a girl who's destiny is to save the world and to die. Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The odd Mission

After Harry Potter had defeated the Dark lord Voldermort he was living the happy life and living in a single room apartment. He even gotten a job as an Auror at the Ministry. The only unfortianute thing is that he and Ginny are only friends.

"Hey Harry," said a co-worker of Harry.

"Hey, Chris," said Harry passing by.

He was walking up to the Cheif Aurors office to see what his mission was. He passed his office and went to the office next to his.

"Hey Ron hurry up and get out here. We have to go to the Chief," Harry said knocking on the door.

"Um... Hold on," Ron said.

Harry put his ear on the door to see if he could hear anything. He heard Ron kissing someone and painting.

"Ew. Hermione stop macking Ron and trying to make babies and get out here. We have a mission to go on," Harry said desgusted to what they were doing.

"Harry stop being jealous because you don't have a girl to make out with," Ron said.

"Oh so you want me to get your sister pregnant," Harry said knowing it would tick Ron off.

Harry stepped back and Ron was complitly dressed and had his mad face on.

"If you put another hand on my sister I will-" Ron was about to say.

"I just said that so you could hurry up," Harry said patting Ron on the shoulder. "Let's go. You to Hermione."

Ron watched as Harry walked to the Cheif's office.

"We really need to find her a girl," Hermione said walking out of Ron's office.

"That is for sure," Ron said closing his door.

They ran after him and went into the Cheifs office.

"So what is our mission today Cheif," Harry said sitting down.

"Ah. Harry Ron and Hermione. Right on schedlual," said the cheif.

"So what are we doing today?" Harry asked eggar.

"Well this mission is more dangeours then you last mission with the Kracken," the Cheif said putting a folder in a file cabbinet.

"That was fun," Ron said.

"That was. Except the part about me having to wash all day to get those guts out of my hair. I swear I think I still have some," Hermione said toughing her hair.

"Well this mission is up in New York. Aparently there has been supernatural reports up there. The Minister of London got a call from the Mayor and wanted our help. So I want you guys to find out what it is. Here is the file. Get whatever info you need and get to New York," the Cheif comanded.

"Yes sir," they all said.

Harry took the file and went to his office.

"Alright you two in my officec. I don't want to hear noises alright," Harry said as he opened his door.

"Well if you are trying to stop us we won't," Ron said with a smile.

"Great I can take pictures and give it to the Daily Prohphets editor and have them put it on every newspaper in the whole wizarding word," Harry said with a smile.

"Man Harry you sure do know how to stop a man's hormons," Ron said going into Harry's office.

"Hermione I don't know how you put up with him," Harry said going into the office.

"I don't know either. But, I have to say he is sweet," Hermione said taking a seat next to Ron.

"Alright," Harry said sitting at his desk. "What do we have?"

Harry opened the file and got a bunch of news letters that were from the muggles. All of them were pictures of ashes and people who have gone missing. Harry read some of the news articles and saw that people had heard howling noises and that there were clashing of swords. Some of the witnesses say that they heard people saying some strange laguanges as well.

Ron read an article about some natural disasters that was stopped immideatly before the hit the island. He also read that it was happening all over the world. In Japan there was a Tsunami that was big enough to cover there land but, a blue and white ball of light seemed to have stopped it and crashed about ten miles away and didn't even touch the land. In California, there was a forest fire in small area and then somehow the fire just died down with out any water put on it there was only this red ball of light.

Hermione was reading that in the U.S there was darkness for about a month and everyone didn't have light even if they had lanters or even made a fire and it was stopped with a black ball of light. Then on Hawaii ther was two months of nothing but, sunlight. Some of the locals even covered there eye from the sun but, seemed to see the light still and a yellow ball of light had stopped it.

"Wow this is unusual," Ron said reading the article again.

"Alright what did you guys find?" Harry asked still looking at the picutres of the ashes.

"Well mine is talking about light and dark and somehow they were stopped by this weird light or ball or something," Hermione said.

"Mines too except it was fire and water," Ron said.

"These picuters and the articles that I was reading seemed like there was a fight and people turned into ashes," Harry reported.

"Okay so people are dying and elements are going hey wire," Ron said.

"And then there are these balls of lights that seem to stop them," Hermione said.

"Then there are people dying by ashes and there was no fire from these reports," Harry said.

"Do we have any reports about any of this?" Harry asked.

"No. I keep checking the files and there is nothing about this," Hermione said.

"You already new we were having this mission?" Ron asked.

"No I check the files everyday to see if there is anything for any up coming missions," Hermione said. "We can check again. They up date the files every minute so we might find something."

"That is a good idea," Harry said collecting all of the paper work.

"Let's go," Ron said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Man Hermione how do you find anything in this place," Ron said looking at all of the files

They were in a one lane place full of files. Only one person could walk in the ilse in a straight line and there were a lot of loose papers in files.

"Well did you guys find anything?" Harry asked in the row next to Ron and Hermione.

"No. It's hard to find anything around here," Ron yelled.

"Well keep looking we are on a time limit and we need to know as much info as possible," Harry said.

"Alright," Hermione said.

Harry looked at all of the papers in the filing cabbinets and found nothing.

"Tell me again why we can't use our magic?" Harry asked annoyed by all of these papers.

"Because there is a magical protection so that any hint of magic triggered to the files the alarm will go off," Hermione said./

"I wonder who's idea that was," Ron said.

"I heard that Dumbldore made it. His favor the to the Minister," Hermione said.

Harry paused as heard the name. Harry hasn't heard that name since he destroyed Voldermort. The last time he saw him alive was in his sixth year. How Harry didn't do anything to save him and did nothing but, watched. Then something hit him.

"Hey Hermione do you know where Dumblodore's files are?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I think I might find something in there," Harry whispered.


	2. Thank you Dumbldore and Chiefs

Chapter 2: Thank you Dumbldore and Chiefs friend

"Harry what on earth are we going to look for in Dumbldores files?" Hermione asked taking files out of a three story high cabinet on a lader.

"Look I just have a feeling that maybe he had something in there," Harry said.

"What if your wrong?" Ron asked.

"Then this is a waist of my time," Hermione said.

"Look then I will be held responsible. I just want to look," Harry said.

"Hey your right,'' Hermione said.

"Right about what?" Ron asked.

"There is something in here," Hermione said sliding down the lader gracfully.

"Wow that was cool," Ron said.

"Anyway Harry look at this," Hermione said showing Harry the file tabe lable.

It said:** Elemental Destasters**

"Why do you think that is what we are looking for," Ron asked confused.

"Well, if you haven't noticed but, the word Elemental and Desasters. Therefore natural destasters combined with super natural desasters," Hermione said.

"I don't get it," Ron said.

"I do," Harry said taking the folder.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Come on," Harry said running out.

XxXxXxXx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were back in Harry's office. He was looking inside the files and saw the simmilar things in Dubledores files.

"This is so weird. It is as if he copied the exact samething," Ron stated.

"The only diffrenece is that it is in a diffrent time," Hermione said.

"Hey do you guys know who this is?" Harry asked holding up a picture.

Ron and Hermione had surrounded Harry looking at the picture. In the picture there were eight boys surrounding a younger Dumbledore and a beautiful women standing next to him.

"I wonder if that is his family," Hermione guessed.

"Harry do you know if he had a family?" Ron asked.

That was another thing that Harry had forgotten to asked Dumbledore when he was alive. Know it felt like he knew him less which had scared him. It was like Dumbledore was a grandfather he never had. Now he seemed more distant from him then he would have thought.

"Harry," Ron said.

"I never asked him," Harry said in a grave tone.

"Sorry to keep reminding you of him," Hermione said.

"It's not your fault," Harry said turning to them.

"Let's see what else there is," Harry said putting it on his desk.

For four hours they worked non-stop. They didn't find anything. When ever Harry saw the picture he kept looking at Dumbledore's face. He seemed happy then Harry ha ever seen him. When he looked back again he saw something in the back of Dumbledores head.

"Harry what is it?" Ron asked when he saw Harry zoned out.

"Hey pass me that magnifine glass," Harry ordered Ron.

Ron did as Harry said. Harry took the picture and put it under the magnify glass. Behind Dumbledore's head he saw a wolf's face and a odd looking man with a red face and black markings.

"Did the news papers ever say something about a man with a red face and dark markings?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Then said that the person had that and seemed to have killed some civilians and then the next thing that anyone knew he turned to ash," Hermione remebered.

"I think that the wolf seems to be trying to destroy them," Harry guessed.

"So what do we do know? We can't tell the cheif the we are guessing these things," Ron stated.

"We will just tell him that we will go to New York because we didn't find anything. We will observe as much as possible," Harry ordered.

"Well I hope that Ron likes over size wolves," Hermione said going out the door.

"Over sized," Ron swallowed.

"Thanks Dumbledore," Harry whispered.

XxXxXxXxX

"So you want to go to New York without any infromation on the matter," yelled the Cheif.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had explained to the cheif that they didn't find anything like they had planed.

"Sir if we don't hurry and go to New York know then we won't be able to save not only our world but the lives of innocent peole," Harry stated.

"I thought you guys would have at least found somthing," the Cheif mummbled.

"Come on sir. We can figure this out," Ron said. "If we can go to New York then we will be able to find more clues."

There was a silent pause from the Cheif. He thought about it and with each second that he waited the more edgy Harry, Ron and Hermione were.

"Alright. But if you guys don't solve this mistery then I will give the job to your rivals," the Cheif threatened.

"We won't let you down sir," Harry said.

They all walked out of the door and closed it.

"Do you think I made the right dession?" the Cheif asked.

"Don't worry. This is for the fate of both worlds," said a man coming out of the wall.

"I know captian. But, those kids are the best I've got and not only that but..." the Cheif was about to say.

"It is the will of my Grandfather. It is the best. He let them in on most of his secrets but one," said the man.

"I hope they won't hurt themselves," the Cheif said.

"I just hope that my sister won't hurt them," the man said in a chuckle.

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the plan to New York. They all looked at the files over and over again.

"Harry did you find anything?" Hermione asked.

"No. Did you guys?" Harry asked still looking at the files.

"No. There is nothing. All there is are reports of people diying and most of them were really rich guys," Ron said in a whisper.

"Okay so guys who are rich that have tattoos or weird markings and they end up ashes by some wolf," Hermoine said anlzying this.

"Are you sure there no Vampires," Harry asked to that conculion.

"I doubt it. Vampires come out at night," Hermione said.

"Well not in the Twilight book that I am reading. I swear I am going to kill that Rosaile girl," Ron said. "Sorry back to the subject."

"That is a theory though," Hermione said.

"So we are going to turn nockturnal," Ron asked.

"No. We just need to see if there are any witches or wizards in New York that can help us. If we do that then we might be able to find some answers," Harry said.

"Okay," Ron and Hermione said.


	3. The sisters, the man, and the wolf

Chapter 3: The sisters, the man, and the wolf

"So we are at this place because?" Ron asked as he parked his car infront of a house.

"Because this is the house where three magical witches live," Hermione said reading another file. "According to this they are skilledfull witches who have helped the ministry when there older sister was still alive. Know they have normal lives along with saving innocents."

"They are three hot witch sisters. Cool,'' Ron said immagiening them.

He saw Hermoine experesion in the review mirror. "I mean that's cool."

"How come we are in Califorina. Aren't we suppose to go to New York?" Harry asked.

"Well we need to talk to them. They must at least know something about what has been going on in New York since they are somewhat close."

Harry got out of the car and went up to the door. Ron and Hermione did the same. As they went up the stairs they heard some banging noises and furniture crashing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had busted the door open. They saw that there were people getting flown to the wall and there were guys that had electric balls in there hands and throwing them at these women.

"Piper blow them up," said a girl with long hair.

"It's hard to blow them up when there invisable," said the girl named Piper.

"You can't get me," said a voice.

"Not unless you get some of this," said a young girl with blonde hair.

The girl threw some powder in the air and as the powder fell a shape of a man had a peared.

"You worth less b-" the man was about to say.

The women named Piper had flicked her hands and the figure had blown up.

"Wow that was fun," the blonde girl said.

"Thanks Billie," said a girl coming out of another room.

"Uh oh," said the girl on the stairs.

They all looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Who are you?" the girl named Billie asked.

"Were here to talk to you about magical buisness," Hermione said.

"What magical buisness do you mean?" asked a women that had long hair and a bit shorter then the rest of them.

"We want to ask you what you know about this," Harry said holding up a picture of the creature.

"Hey that looks familiar," said the girl with a pony tail coming to take the picure.

She showed the girls the picture and they seemed to know who it was.

"How can that be didn't we vanquish him," said the short girl.

"How did you get this picture?" the blonde girl asked.

"It was in our files," Hermione answered.

"How can mortals get these sorts of files?" the girl in the ponty tail asked.

"If you mean muggles were not one of them," Ron stated.

"Look there either demons or there here to spy on us," said the blonde one.

Harry quickly took his wand out and pointed at the picture. He said "Windgardiumleviousa."

With a flick of his wand the picuture rose up as Harry moved his wand so did the paper. Soon he setled down the picutre on his hand.

"So can we please hurry up and talk so we can go to New York," Harry said irritated.

All four girls were still staring at him.

"So this is serious?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yes," Hermione said seriouly.

All four girls looked at each other and faced Harry Ron and Hermione.

"Hold on. We will have someone make sure that you are what you say you are," said the tall girl.

"Leo," yelled the short girl.

After the girl yelled a what light had appeared next to her. As the light came down the light started to dim and showed a man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah," said a man that appeared after the light had dimmed

"These guys say that they are wizards," siad the short girl.

The man named Leo had looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione in shock.

"Did they tell you what their names were?" Leo asked still looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"No," said the short girl.

"Well these guys won't mean any harm. There the ones from London that I told you about," Leo told the girls.

"Are you sure?" the tall one asked.

"Postive," said Leo.

The girls looked at them again and they were still confused.

"If that is them then what are they doing with these files?" the short one asked.

"I don't know Piper," Leo said the women.

"Were here on a mission and we need your help," Harry said irritated with all this wait.

After Harry spoke they heard a big crash in the back room.

"What was that?" the blond girl asked.

They listened again and heard more crashing and then there was a growl below the surface.

"Great," said Piper running to the back room.

All of the girls and Leo followed Piper. As soon as they were gone Harry, Ron and Hermoine had followed them.

When the three followed the girls and Leo they found themselves walking down a basement. They heard more crashing noices and some growls.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally came to the bottom they saw the white wolf that they saw in Dumbldore's picture. And infront of the wolf was a man.

The wolf was badly injured and was laying on the floor glowering at the man.

"You think your so strong," the man mocked.

"You cheated," growled the wolf in a deep voice.

"I am a demon. That is what we do. I hope you have fun in hell,'' the man said holding up a knife.

"NOW," the wolf yelled.

The girl with long hair threw a vile and hit the man in the back. When the vile shatered the man turned into flames and turned to ashes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were wide eye when they saw all of this.

"Are you okay?" asked Piper nealing next to the wolf.

"Yes. Who are they?" the wolf said eyeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Your the wold if this pictuer?" Hermione asked holding the picture.

"What if I am?" the wolf mocked.

"Just answer the question," Harry shouted.

"Seems like some one got some ants in his pants," the blond said.

"Billie," said the meadium short girl.

"I'll answer your questions when I am healed," said the wolf still lookingat hte picture.

"Alright," Hermione said.

"No," Harry shouted. "You'll aswer us right know."

"You wouldn't want your victum to die know would you. That isn't how you get your answers," the wolf said.

Harry glowered at the wolf irritated by all of this waiting.


	4. Harry TAKE A CHILL PILL

Chapter 4: Harry TAKE A CHILL PILL

The wolf slowly walked up stairs as the four ladies, Leo, Harry, Ron, and Hermione right behind it. As they walked up the wolf whispered to one of the girls that was named Piper. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't know what they were saying because they were talking really soft.

When they finally got out of the basement the girls and the wolf moved to the side so Leo, Harry, Ron, and Hermione could walk pass them.

"You guys can wait upstairs. Well call you when she is ready," Leo said turning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"No we can wait," Harry said stubornly. "You might try to escape."

"Let him go you guys," the wolf said when Billie took a step toward Harry. "I'll just sit behind the counter where they won't see me."

"I'll get you close," the taller girls said.

The girl had turned in to a white light then it disappeared. The wolf had walked in the back of the counter where Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't see her.

"You really should becareful," Leo said walking behind the counter.

"Shut up and heal me," said a girl voice.

Harry was about to follow Leo when the girl named Pheobe walked infront of him.

Harry looked at her then saw that on the other side of the counter he could see a small golden glow. When the glow disappeared the girl came back through the white light.

"Here's you close," the girl said tossing the clothes on the other side of the counter.

"Thanks," said the girls voice.

Leo moved away from the counter and watched Harry.

"Alright so what is your question?" the girl asked as she stood up behind the counter putting on a jean jacket.

She turned around and looked at Harry.

"We wanted to question the dog," Harry siad impatient.

"I am the dog. This is my true form," the girl said.

Harry looked at her confused. Hermione stepped infront of Harry and held out the picture that they found.

"Do you see the wolf in the backgroud of this picture?" Hermione asked giving the photograph to the girl.

She took it and exsamined it.

"Yes. The wolf that you see is my mother. That demon that she is facing was once the Source of all Evil," the girl said giving back the picture.

Hermion took the picture form the girls hand. Harry started at her confused.

"So your this ultamite Anamagus?" Ron asked.

"No," the girl said sitting on the counter. "It's hard to explain."

Piper started at the girl as if she was having a private conversation with her. The girl nodded after a few minutes.

"I would tell you more but, I doubt that the ministry of Magic would want to hear about us," the girl said jumping off of the counter. "If I were you just forget about the mission."

"Forget about the mission?!" Harry said.

"Yeah," the girl said her back to Harry.

"There are innocent people who are dying and you want us to forget about it?!" Harry asked angry.

"I didn't say no one was going to do anything about it," the girl said turning around folding her arms.

Harry stared at the girl for a long time. Harry was really mad at this point. He hated not doing anything about peoples death. He remembered when he couldn't save the people that he loved for so long it mad him sick in the stomach. Now was his chance to change that sick feeling in his stomach but, know a girl who had no idea of what he went through was going to stand in his way.

_She dosen't know how sick and tiwsted these people can be. Hurting innocents. She has no idea how much I hate it._

"To be honest I do," the girl scowled.

"How did you?" Harry asked shocked.

"I can read minds. I do know what you are going through but, much worse," the girl said leaving.

Before Harry could say any more she was gone.

"You can stay here if you want," Billie said lighting the mood.

"No were going. She may say to forget about the mission but, I am not going to let people die because of these demons," Harry said going out the door.

"Thank you for answering our questions," Hermione said politly.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and ran after Harry.

"What are you going to do?" Piper asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Harry wait why are we going to New York. We don't know what these guys are made of," Hermione said running after Harry.

"Hermione's right. We need to talk with the sisters until we can get more infromation about these demons or whatever there called," Ron said.

"Both of you just stop. I know what I am doing. Besides I faced Voldermort when I didn't even know what he was capable of and I still defeated him," Harry said carring all of the luggage.

"That is true but, that was because your mom protected you," Hermione said.

Harry stopped.

"Don't you dare bring my family in this. Their dead alright," Harry said through his teeth.

Harry continued his brisk walking. Ron and Hermione looked at each other then followed Harry.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt it. If he is I'll smack him for you," Ron said.

"Thanks. But don't," Hermione said.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got on off the plane and were in New York.

"Wow this place is really big," Ron said when they were outside of the airport.

"Come on," Harry said putting the things in there car.

Ron and Hermione followed and jumped in the back. Harry got in the drivers seat.

"So you guys are really going to go after the demons," said a familiar voice next to Harry.

Harry looked to his right and saw the girl from Calfornia.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked angerly.

"Stop getting mad. I am to make sure that you survive to report this back to that filthy Ministry of Magic."


	5. The girl's name

Chapter 5: The girl's name

"The ministry isn't filthy they help people," Hermione defeaned.

"What good did it to Harry and his family," the girl said in the miror. "And what good they did for my family," the girl whispered.

"Well your not coming," Harry said not starting the car.

"And who is going to stop me?" the girl asked.

Harry glared at her and she glared back.

"Fine you can come," Harry said giving in.

The girl smiled at her victory and put her seat belt on.

Harry got out of the car and opened the girls door.

"What know?" she asked.

"We have a special place for people like to to sit," Harry said taking her seat belt off.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Harry that was so mean," Hermione said sitting in the back.

"Yeah that is just cruel. Or is it because you like her that you couldn't concentrat on the road," Ron mocked sitting in the front.

"Shut up," Harry said.

"This is so uncool," the girl said in the trunk of the car. "You are so going to be dead when I get out of here. And how much stuff do you guys need?"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you going to kill them?" asked a dark voice.

"Of course. I want to feel my claws go into there skin," said a deep voice.

"Alright but, don't kill the boy or that girl. Just injure them good enough," said the dark voice.

"Fine," grumbled the deep voice.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Harry are you sure you know where your going?" Ron asked when they came to another dead end.

"Of course," Harry said.

"Are you sure this is the fourth dead end that we ended up on," Hermione said.

"I know where to go if you would just let me out of here," the girl said.

"Would you all just shut up," Harry yelled.

"By the way what's your name?" Ron asked.

"It's Sonya," the girl answered.

"That's a nice name," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Sonya said.

"So are you related to the sisters?" Hermione asked.

"No there just my mom's friends," Sonya said.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked.

Sonya didn't answer.

"Hey Sonya are you awake?"

"Yeah," Sonya answered softly.

"Oh you mean they-" Hermione said.

"Yes," Sonya said even softer.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear about that. I didn't mean to-" Hermione was about to say.

''It's alright. I am sort of getting use to it."

Harry started to relax. He had no idea that Sonya was going through the same thing that he was. He started to feel bad about treating her the way he did. If he had known from the beginging then he probably would have been a bit more nice. Then again he should have been more nice from the beginging.

He pulled over and opened the trunk. He held out his hand to help Sonya out of the trunk.

"What was that for?" Sonya asked.

"I have been a jerk lately and I want to make it up," Harry apoligized.

"I don't need your pitty on me just because my parents died. It was along time ago I was only an infante so I hardly new them," Sonya explained going back in the trunk.

"Look I know how you feel," Harry said. "I lost my parents when I was only one. So I know how it feels."

Sonya stopped and looked at Harry. She got out of the trunk and touched Harry's forehead.

"I guess you really are him," Sonya said removing her hand.

"Your driving," Harry said going to sit in the fron seat.

"Huh?" Sonya said confused.

"You know where we have to go so drive," Harry said.

"Alright," Sonya said running to the driver seat.

Sonya got into the seat and put her seat belt on.

"You guys better put your seat belt on," Sonya advised.

Hermione and Ron did as she said and sat back.

"You have driven a car before right?" Ron asked.

"Duh," Sonya said putting the car in to reverse.

As soon as Sonya backed up enough she put the car into drive and whipped the car around and they were flying on the road.

"Hey your going ten times over the speed limit," Ron said his whole body pushing against the seat because of how fast they were going.

"Look we don't have time thanks to someones wrong direction," Sonya said staring at the blury road a head of them.

"Hey at least I obey traffice laws," Harry said.

"Whatever," Sonya said making a sharp turn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where are we?" Hermione said when they finally stopped.

"This is the New York Harbor. Thugs come hear especally demons. They have a club at the bottom," Sonya explained.

''You guys alright?" Hermione asked looking at Harry and Ron inside the car.

"That..huh...was worst...huh...then a...rollercoster," Ron gasped for air.

"Yeah," Harry said gasping for air too.

"What is the matter with them?" Hermione asked.

"They were probably looking all over the place instead of one place and they must of panicted when I was driving so fast," Sonya said going to the trunk.

"Wow," Hermione said looking at them

"Come on wosses," Sonya said leaving the car.

Hermione was right behind Sonya and they guys were slowly coming.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked Sonya as they got closer to a boat.

"We are going to need some cover if we are going to go into enemy teritory," Sonya explanied.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Go get the boys I need to talk to an old friend and I don't think that he will be happy to see new people," Sonya said grabbing something from her sleeve.

"Okay," Hermoine said.

"Hey what is she doing?" Harry said turning back to his orginal color.

"She is going to get somethings so we can go under cover," Hermione explained taking Ron's arm and putting it over her neck.

"Oh," Harry said standing straight.


	6. Dispetion

Chapter 6:Dispetion

"It's been a long time since I saw you," said a women.

"I know. You seem to be getting older," Sonya answered.

The women exhaled a puff of smoke.

"So who are your friends?" the women asked.

"Can't you gess," Sonya said moving aside so the women could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Oh, I see come on in. Your probably cold and hungry," the women said going inside the boat.

"Thank you," Sonya said

They all followed her inside the boat. When they went inside the boat the only light that was on was a dim lamp.

"So how are the sisters?" the lady asked in the other room.

"There doing fine. A bit anoying but, fine," Sonya said.

"That's good," the women said coming back to the table.

"So what have you been doing since I last saw you?" Sonya asked.

"Nothing much. Just gathering informaition like your family asked," the women said.

"I see. What have you gathered?" Sonya asked.

"A lot of informaiton," the women said.

"Share," ordered Sonya.

"I don't think it is something that they should hear. After all they are working for the ministry," the women smirked.

"I doubt they will be a problem," Sonya said winking at them.

"Alright. So far the only information that I got was that the demons are gathering here. I know that there master will be ordering them to do something dangerous. Not only that but, some demons are being scarificed to bring back Voldermort," the women said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped.

"Is that even possible?" Ron asked.

"But we destroyed all of the horuxes," Harry stated.

"There is no way in the history of magic can the dead be brought back to life," Hermione said.

"That is your magic. Our magic is diffrent," Sonya said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said.

"Your magic is not limited because of your wands. Ours is. When we train to use our magic it can become stronger. If we practice our magic enough we can make the impossible seem possible," Sonya explanied.

"I don't get it," Ron said confused. "If our magic is not limited then why can't we do the impossible?"

"Because when magic is not limited there are rules so that magic dosen't over throw the mortals. My magic dosen't rules because the magic needs to progress therefore not needing rules since our magic needs to take time to be at it's full strength," Sonya explained.

"I think I get it," Harry said.

"I think I get it too," Hermione said.

"I am still lost," Ron said.

"Oh, boy," Harry and Hermione said.

"Let's just leave it at that," Sonya said.

"So you need some outfits huh?" the women asked.

"That's right. Where do you keep them?" Sonya asked.

"I'll get them," the women said standing up.

Sonya stood up when the women turned. The next thing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard was a grunt.

The women had a dagger in between her shoulder blades.

"What did you do that for?" Ron asked looking at Sonya.

"Because she was a demon," Sonya said going to remove the dagger from the ladies shoulders.

"What do you mean she was a demon?" Harry asked walking over to the body.

When Sonya removed the dagger the women's body transformed into a man. Then the man burned without anyone putting him on fire.

"He was a shape shifter," said a deep raspy voice.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around and saw that it was a big white wolf behind them. It was the size of a donkey.

"Took you long enough," Sonya said going deeper into the boat.

"Sorry. But it's hard to make sure the posin in that tea dosen't spread and run supper fast at the same time," the wolf said.

"What posin?" Hermione asked.

"The posin that was in the tea. Don't worry you will have to use the bathroom soon and the posin will come out while your using it," the wolf explained.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Founder her," Sonya said at the bottom of the deck.

Sonya walked up the stairs holding a body in her arms. It was the women.

"It looks like they speezed her heart from the inside," Sonya reported bring the body outside.

"That's what the posin does. It surrounds your heart and the one who made it telapathicaly speezes your heart," the wolf explained.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were wide-eyed when they heard this.

"What? It's true," the wolf said seeing there expression.

"So what are we going to do know?" Harry asked.

"Well we need to get out of here so the demons won't get us," Sonya said walking up the stairs. "Drive really fast while me and snow go and make a false trail."

"Alright some action," Snow said.

"Can't we come with you?" Hermione pleaded.

"No. Because I know what these guys are made off," Sonya said coming out of the boat.

"Besides you guys know more about the horuxes then us," Snow said.

"Oh, and one more thing. When you guys get ot the opened road go throught the white portal only. Don't go through any other protal got it," Sonya said hopping onto Snow's back.

"Got it," they all said.

"Snow let's go," Sonya said kicking Snow's side.

They were off in a flash.


End file.
